A Conference For The CSIs
by AssortedScribbler
Summary: Get The Vegas team, the Miami team and the New York team, stick them in a conference and waddya get? A laugh, some warnings and a whole lot of kissing! R&R please, I need to know how to make it better!


Writers Note: It's my first crossover fic so if I did anything wrong, if there's something I could do better, let me know, R&R as always. Thanks people! I know you'll do me proud!

**SMacKED/Snickers/Grillows/Ducaine FF3**

**Ideas Contributed by Alli**

Stella's Apartment: NYC 

"Stella, I really don't want to go. You go, have a good time." Mac assured her over the phone. Stella glared at her reflection in the mirror.

"Mac, you are not going to let me leave looking like this?" She asked in a threatening tone. Mac frowned and asked suspiciously,

"Why, what are you wearing?" Stella smirked as she answered,

"Nothing." Mac leapt out of his seat and threw on his coat as he answered,

"I'm coming now, put something on I'll be there in five." Stella chuckled and put down the phone. She knew exactly how to make him do what she wanted. She looked down at her outfit and smiled. She was so glad she had chosen to wear this one tonight. She was looking forward to seeing Mac's eyes pop out of his head.

Laughing to herself, she picked up a purse and strode out into the living room. He would be there soon. She looked in the mirror again and smiled again. Her dress was dark blue, low cut and flowing. It wouldn't come in very handy chasing a criminal, but boy it was gonna shock Mac.

There was a knocking on her door and she smoothed out her dress before going to open the door. She swung it back and stood up straight smiling indulgently. She saw his eyes make a sweep of her outfit and grinned all the more. The blush in her cheeks just added to how wonderful she looked.

"Well, that's nice. You look um…" Mac trailed off with raised eyebrows as his eyes trailed over her once again.

"Nice?" She offered tilting her head as she looked at him with an intrigued expression.

"Wonderful is more along the lines I was thinking." Mac answered with a smile. Stella stood back to let him into her apartment and he stepped in.

"You were kidding weren't you? Before, on the phone?" He asked going to stand by her TV.

"And if I wasn't?" She asked with a suppressed smile. He gave her a look to which she found it hard not to give in to.

"Alright, so I thought that would help in getting you over here so we could go." Mac shook his head trying not to grin.

"Stella." He said despairingly. She grinned and went over to him. She reached out and pulled at his tie. He looked up with a look that said as clear as crystal "Not again." She smirked and nodded as she pulled it over his head.

"You still need to loosen up Mac!" She insisted. He rolled his eyes.

Danny's Apartment: NYC 

Danny ran his hand through his hair carefully getting it to stick up in the way she liked it to. His hair was generally very stubborn but with a little gel and a little bit of mousse it could be tamed, to some degree. He adjusted it slightly and then washed his hands. Just as he finished, he heard a knock on his door and smiled.

"Coming!" He called as he dried his hands and went to his door. Swinging it open, he swept his gaze up and down her with admiration. She was wearing a beautiful floor length dark purple dress that was the colour of blackberries that made her look really really gorgeous, in his opinion.

"Well, don't we look nice?" He commented in an admiring tone. She looked down at herself to hide the blush creeping over her face. He smirked and asked.

"Time to go?" She nodded. He grabbed a jacket off the back of a chair and followed her down the stairs, checking her all over from behind. She could feel his eyes on her back but didn't comment. She didn't mind at all. She was grateful for the cool air outside when she got there though.

Hotel Pennsylvania: NYC: Calleigh's Room - 587 

"Knock knock." He called as he entered her room and closed the door behind him. She turned and smiled at him.

"Hey handsome." He smiled and looked her over. She did look very nice, in a black dress that showed off her curves and her nice figure. It was complimented by her beautiful blonde hair and it was slit up the back to about the middle of her shin he noticed.

"I took your advice. All black." She smiled and twirled. He eyed her appreciatively.

"And you look very nice." He stated with a small grin.

"Nice?" She repeated with a fallen expression. He gave her a look under his eyebrows that said what he hadn't. She grinned.

"Good. Let's go." He picked up her jacket from a chair and slid it over her shoulders. She smiled at his soft touch and the gentlemanly gesture. Even if he didn't want it to go further, he owned her. She picked up her key and followed him through the door.

She locked it and followed him down to the taxi that was waiting for them. She was glad now that Eric and Ryan hadn't been able to make it. It meant she could have H all to herself. For tonight at least, if not forever.

Doubletree Metropolitan Hotel: NYC: Gil's Room - 2328 

He was having trouble with the bowtie again. Giving up, he left it undone and poured himself a glass of wine. He would let Catherine do it later. There was a knock on his door and he got up. Unchaining the door, he smiled at Cath standing in his door.

"Catherine. Would you like to come in?" He asked stepping back. She stepped in and he went over to pour her a glass. She looked divine in a gorgeous pale yellow that suited her down to the ground and her hair was hanging nicely round her face. He took a good look at her before saying,

"The beauty of New York."

"What me or…." She asked smiling. He resisted the urge to gulp before he finished his sentence.

"You can drink before driving." He finished mentally breathing a sigh. She smiled and looked out of his window. He went to stand beside her and passed her a glass. She looked over at him and grinned.

"Still having trouble with the bowtie?" She asked smirking. He raised an eyebrow. She leaned over and tied it for him. She made the mistake of looking up into his eyes when she had finished and it was very hard to pull away when she did.

"Thanks Catherine." He smiled.

"Welcome." She answered and looked out of the window to shake off the feeling his eyes had given her. Cool glass, cold air, he looked so sweet, No! Cool glass, cold air! Gil looked down at the street and said carefully,

"Looks like our ride is here." She looked down and nodded as she saw a yellow cab pull up in front.

"We better go and get Sara and Nick." She added and turned away walking to the door. He followed her, grabbing her coat and his.

Doubletree Metropolitan Hotel: NYC: Nick's Room - 2305 

Nick stood in front of his mirror, checking his reflection carefully. He knew Sara would be there soon and he didn't want to be unprepared. He had to guard himself against the little flame. "She'll be here any minute now." He thought.

There was a knock on his door and he grinned. He opened it and grinned even wider when he saw what she was wearing. It was an aqua green strappy dress and her hair tied up in a grip. She looked very good in Nick's opinion. Very good.

"Can I come in?" She asked and he stood back to let her in. She looked him over as she went in and caught the sent of his cologne, which sent her head spinning, but she made it to the table before the dizziness could take her.

"You look nice." Nick commented as he came in, watching her.

"Thank you, you um, don't look bad yourself." She added with a smothered grin. He smiled and looked over to the bottle standing on the table.

"You want something to drink?" He asked, nodding at the bottle. She looked at it but shook her head.

"No thanks." He nodded and pulled an "ok" face. This was getting slightly awkward. Then there was another knock on the door and he opened it to find Gil and Catherine waiting outside his door.

"Time to go." Gil said and Nick let Sara out before closing the door after himself breathing a quiet sigh of relief.

The Convention: NYPD HQ 

Mac stepped in nervously with Stella right beside him. Horatio looked round and greeted him with a smile that was also meant for Stella but Mac chose to ignore that fact. Stella smiled back and went over to talk to Calleigh, dragging Mac over too, checking for Danny and Aiden,

"Hey Calleigh, how's it going?" She asked cheerfully. Mac smiled awkwardly at Horatio, who sensed his colleague's unease and asked gently,

"She made you come huh?" Mac half grinned and nodded. Horatio nodded with a smile and asked him about some case he had heard about. Mac answered his questions looking round for Danny and Aiden. They had promised they would come.

Seeing them over in a corner, he beckoned them over and they joined the conversation. Danny was slightly disappointed that he didn't get more time with Aiden. Oh well, maybe later.

"Cath? Is that Mac Taylor?" Sara asked as she stood across the room staring at Mac. Cath looked over and shook her shoulders.

"Is it?" She answered, looking around for Gil. Sara stopped herself from shaking her head. Nick came over holding a glass of champagne which she took gratefully and smiled. Nick grinned and Cath looked between the two trying to stop a smile emerging on her face. Sara looked away and stared at Mac again.

Stella looked over at her and frowned at her. Why was that girl checking out Mac? Aiden noticed where her gaze was aimed and smirked. Boy was that girl in for it if it was Mac she was staring at. Stella excused herself from her conversation and went over.

"Hi, I'm Stella Bonasera from the New York Crime Lab." She held out her hand to Catherine, who shook it. Sara smiled a welcome.

"You work with Mac Taylor don't you?" She asked, glancing over at Mac. Stella nodded, the beginnings of irritation starting in her stomach. She was still checking out Mac! She stepped closer to her and Catherine watched interestedly.

"Where are you from?" Stella asked, still trying to be polite. Sara told her. All the while, her eyes never left Mac. Stella took a deep breath and asked quietly,

"Will you _please_ quit checking out my partner?" Sara looked up surprised and Cath smirked. "You've really put your foot in it this time Sara." She thought. Sara looked from Mac to Stella back to Mac again.

"You're um, very protective of him." She said.

"I am his _best friend_ I have a right to be. He's mine, got it?" Stella asked quietly. Sara nodded and sneered at her back when she walked off. Cath averted her eyes in effort not to laugh. Sara looked round for Nick and found him talking to Gil by the buffet.

"You wanna talk to Gil?" She asked Cath and Cath nodded. They went over and began talking about the conference.

Mac greeted Stella with a smile as she came back over.

"Where'd you go?" He asked smiling. She shrugged and answered vaguely,

"To talk to someone." Mac nodded and began talking to Calleigh. Horatio sidled up to her and whispered,

"So, how have you been?" She edged slightly away from him as she answered

"Ok, what about you?" He shrugged and studied her.

"Would you like a drink?" He asked. She nodded and led him over to the punch table. Mac's eyes followed them while talking to Calleigh which Danny noticed with a grin.

"So, anything interesting happen recently? Mac mentioned something about a shooting at a café." He remarked casually. Stella stiffened as she remembered the case. That stalker Rose. The date that he had gone on without her. She nodded.

"Yeah, he was the eye witness to it. A shootout at the café he goes to a lot." Stella added silently, "The one where he met that stupid woman who was so not the right person for him!" Horatio raised an eyebrow at her.

"Are you alright?" He asked concernedly. Mac watched him carefully. They were too close for his liking. Danny leant over and asked quietly,

"What are they doing over there?" Mac's face turned stony and he excused himself from Calleigh and went over. Danny gave a significant look to Aiden and they both watched amusedly.

"Horatio, can I have a word please?" Mac asked, careful to keep his voice polite. Stella looked mildly relieved and Mac lowered his voice as they went a few steps away so he could ask,

"What are you doing?" Horatio looked at him confused and frowned,

"I'm talking to Stella." Mac scowled and said in a warning tone,

"Well, back off." Realisation dawned on Horatio's face and he grinned.

"Ok Mac, but you better snap her up quick because she's not going to stay single forever." Horatio warned. Mac looked shocked.

"I, I…" He didn't know what to say. H smiled and went off to talk to Calleigh. Stella came up behind Mac and whispered,

"What was that about?" Mac turned round to face her.

"You." He answered truthfully. Stella frowned. Mac sighed and continued. "Stella, I think that maybe I've made a mistake."

"What kind of mistake?" She asked worriedly. Mac looked into her eyes and took a chance.

"That I ever let you out of my sight without telling you I love you." He leaned forward and kissed her gently, with tenderness. She leaned into him and slid her arms around his neck. He sighed and smiled around her lips. Danny nudged Aiden and they both grinned. Horatio looked over from where was he was watching and smiled satisfied.

Calleigh turned round to see what he was looking at and whistled.

"Well, there ya go." She stated with a smile gracing her lips. He watched her with a smile of his own.

"Calleigh, are you thirsty?" He asked, turning to her. She nodded, still smiling as she watched the other two. He guided her over to the champagne table with a hand at the small of her back.

"Say when." Horatio added as he poured her a glass. She smiled at his gentlemanly manner. He just couldn't help being good could he? She didn't say when, she put her hand over his and tilted the bottle back up herself. The contact made her skin tingle.

She picked up her glass and took her hand off his but he put down the bottle and took it again. She looked up into his eyes and sighed gently.

"Calleigh."

"Horatio." They looked into each others eyes then she leaned forward and kissed him.

"You're a great man Horatio." She whispered as she pulled away. He didn't answer, just kissed her again.

"What _is_ it with people tonight?" Sara asked with disgust as she looked around and caught sight of the two couples kissing. Cath smirked and shrugged.

"Someone spiked the punch?" She offered. Gil stood behind her smiling. Sara shook her head.

"No, you two haven't drunk any punch." She answered. Cath frowned.

"Hang on, what do you mean? We haven't-" Sara wafted her hands at them.

"It's only a matter of time." Nick looked between the two women, looking confused. Cath was glaring at Sara, who was smirking back while Grissom frowned.

"I think we should leave them alone." Nick offered as he gently tugged at Sara's arm. Sara grinned and nodded, allowing herself to be led away. Catherine turned round as Grissom leant down and they bumped more than kissed. But Cath soon fixed that. She wrapped her arms round him and he pulled her closer.

"Ok, now that's sorted." Sara commented as she turned away to see Nick looking at her suspiciously. "What?" She asked. Nick grinned.

"Nothing. I just was thinking that you look kinda cute when you're satisfied." Sara blushed and looked down. Nick grinned all the more.

"You know, there has been a little rumour going round about you." He informed her. She looked worried. "Some people are saying that you have a crush on a certain someone." Sara was very pink by this time.

"Really? Who's that then?" She asked, stuttering slightly. Nick raised his eyebrows and looked her in the eye.

"Me." Sara gulped. Nick grinned and raised his eyebrows a little higher. "Is it true?" Sara bit her lip and didn't answer. He looked at her under his eyebrows and she blushed. He took that for a "yes" and tried to straighten his face.

"Well Miss Sidle, I find you guilty as charged. You are sentenced to a night in a hole called Room 2305. What do you have to say about that?" He asked with a smirk. She gave him a look he would definitely enjoy teasing her about later.

Six Months Later: Minorca: The Double Wedding in a Secluded Hotel

"Horatio Caine, do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife to have and to hold from this day forth?" The priest asked and Horatio looked over to Calleigh with a smile. Eric stood behind H and Alexx behind Calleigh.

"I do." Calleigh smiled with a brilliance that hadn't been there before.

"And do you Calleigh Dusquene take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband to have and to hold from this day forth?" Calleigh nodded as she said tremulously,

"I do." They both sighed with happiness. Then they looked over to watch Mac and Stella. The priest turned to them to oversee since they had chosen vows that didn't need to be said by a priest. Danny was standing by Mac and Aiden by Stella, exchanging smiles.

"I, Mac Taylor take you Stella Bonasera, to be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part." He said clearly and truthfully and Stella shivered with pleasure. He smiled and waited for her.

"I, Stella Bonasera take you Mac Taylor, to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part." She smiled and turned to the priest.

"Then I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the brides." Everyone laughed and the four leaned forward and kissed at which everyone cheered. Then they turned round and looked over the congregation with huge smiles. As they walked down the aisle, Stella laughed and put her hand in Mac's. Calleigh was just smiling and laughing, not a care in the world. It was the best day of their lives. And of course, the Minorca weather was a blessing for the reception since it was summer and no one needed sleeves, much less coats.

"Hey Danny!" Mac called to him at the reception.

"Yeah Mac?" He grinned as he went to stand by his boss.

"You still think it couldn't happen to you?" He asked smiling as he watched his wife dancing with Aiden. Danny looked over at Aiden.

"Maybe." He said distractedly and Mac smirked. He left Danny to ponder and went to dance with his wife. He loved thinking that. He was married to the only other person in the world he loved apart from Claire.

A Year After the Convention: Las Vegas: A Quiet Back Hotel 

Gil looked down the aisle to see Catherine being lead down the isle on the arm of her father. He had insisted on a traditional wedding, down to the last detail. It had been very difficult to keep quiet, just letting their closest friends know about it. Warrick was there, Greg, Nick was there with Sara and her swelling abdomen and of course, Lindsey.

Gil looked at Cath with a smile as she took her place beside him as if it had always been there. He took a deep breath and said clearly,

"I, Gil Grissom take you Catherine Willows to be my wife, to respect you in your successes and in your failures, to care for you in sickness and in health, to nurture you, and to grow with you throughout the seasons of life." Catherine smiled a huge happy smile and repeated it using her own name and his and husband instead of wife of course.

"You may kiss the bride." Gil turned and lifted her veil off her face. She leaned up on her toes as he leaned down and they kissed to thunderous applause, which was odd considering there were only a few guests.

"Nice one Grissom!" Greg called from his pew and Gil didn't have the heart to frown at him. They walked down the aisle arm in arm, smiling broadly. They were going to Egypt for their honeymoon so they had a short photo shoot then they had to get going quickly so they could catch their plane.

Once they were on the plane, they relaxed into each others arms and smiled.

"That was just so perfect." Catherine murmured. Gil smiled, stroking her hair and softly closing his eyes.

"I'm glad." She snuggled into him and closed her eyes gently.

"I love you Gil."

"I love you too Cath."


End file.
